


Loving you is forever

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: Jason loves Zack no matter what. Even if Zack doesn't love him.





	Loving you is forever

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have any tips. Hope you like.

Hate. Hate is something that Jason knows as a friend. Jason knows hate from the eyes of the people who root for the football team, he knows hate from his old friends and team mates too. And Jason has gotten used to it. The hate that is thrown at Jason’s head by looks or little paper balls when the teacher turns around don’t faze him anymore. Hate is a friend now and Jason has known it to be something he feels for himself.   
Love. Jason hasn’t seen this in a long time. Love was something that Jason remembered from his parents when he was little, but now its just disappointment and stress. Love was something Jason though he had for his girlfriends but it never was. Love was an old friend that he has no idea how to meet again.

Jason thinks for his whole life that hating himself causes him not to love. This is what his grandma always said and so he believed her and never doubted it in the least. But when Zack Taylor jumped into Jason’s life unexpectedly he was really confused. He watched Kim love Trini when she never loved herself but Jason just turned that into something he ignored. But Zack was something he couldn’t ignore. Every time he saw him he felt something in his chest Kim calls butterflies but that can’t be what it is so Jason decides its not. Jason watches the way Trini and Kim act to each other and he categorizes that as love, and he watches the way Zack and Trini act to each other and he categorizes that as love/hate. Jason also sees the way Zack looks at him and the way his stomach turns with Zack’s smile and he has no idea what to call that.

Zack Taylor turns Jason’s world around completely. Everything that was once so easy is now infinitely harder with him, but somethings have become so easy. Connecting with Zack is so easy, caring for Zack is so easy, risking his life for Zack is so easy, and forgetting how much he hates himself around Zack is just so easy. Its like Zack makes him love himself and it scares him. He figures out what he feels and he knows it love, but he just doesn’t want to admit that he is in love with the crazy boy that appeared from the top of the mountain. Billy is the first to figure out the change in Jason’s demeanor and he ask and Jason tells him what he feels an dolly promises to keep it a secret. 

Over time Jason realizes that his hate for himself doesn’t stop him from loving Zack. He loves Zack so much that he forgets what it feels like to hate himself. Zack is like a crazy little angel that Jason will do anything for. No one but Billy sees exactly what Jason is doing when Jason literally jumps between danger and Zack. Jason would rather die then let Zack get really hurt and he understands that that isn’t healthy but he can’t change it. 

Almost 2 years go by and Jason watches every girlfriend of Zack come and go and he is always there when Zack breaks a heart and/or gets his heart broken. Jason sits there and just listens to Zack rant about everything and Jason could do it for the rest of his life. Every girl that comes breaks Jason a little more, but he loves Zack so much that he wants his happiness to be at the top of his priority list even if his happiness doesn’t come from Jason. By now every one but Zack knows hoe Jason feels and they want to help but they can’t so they just stand there as Jason loves him and can’t stop. Jason never thought anything would happen until one night at the bonfire.

One night they were all at the bonfire sharing stories and laughing when Zack asks, “Jason why don’t you date?”  
Kimberly was the first to respond in everyones state of shock, “Zack maybe thats not the best question to ask.”  
“No I want to know. Jason just sits there and does anything we ask him to do when we are in relationships but he never dates for himself.”  
“Zack just drop it.” Billy pleads.  
“Yeah Zack. Shut it.” Trini says with anger flaring up in her eyes. 

When Jason couldn’t stand it anymore and he just got up and ran up the cliff and only stopped when he got to the very top. He sat downing felt the tears streaming down his cheeks and just couldn’t stop himself. Jason knew he held in all the hate he had for himself in and all the heartbreak Zack didn’t even know he was causing in and it just all came out there in that moment. He looked down at the bonfire and saw them all yelling at each other so he turned away and sat down and held his knees to his chest and sobbed. 

After about an hour he heard a noise and turned to see Zack standing behind him. Zack knees hit the ground and he looked Jason in the eye and started crying too. Jason immediately grabbed him and started to pet his hair and hold him and tell him he’s ok.   
“I’m so sorry Jason.” Zack managed to sob out.  
“Its ok Zack. I promise.”  
“You have loved me for 2 years and I never even told you how I felt.”  
“What do you mean.” I pulled away and looked in his eyes to see how hurt he looked.  
“Jason. Jason I kept dating to distract me from the feelings I’ve had for you. I feel for you the moment I saw you but I thought you were straight so I dated around so I could fall in love but the problem in every relationship was that I wasn’t able to love them the way I loved you.” I stared at him in shock and tried to say something but I couldn’t. He looked at me for a second and then shot forward and kissed me and I felt my whole world go upside down. I smiled into the kiss and then I heard the cutest little giggle I’ve every heard. 

Eventually we pulled away and rested our heads together and just laid back and watched the stars and I just thought to myself that out of the millions stars in the universe the most beautiful was falling asleep with his head on my shoulder. I knew then and there that Zack Taylor was the definition of perfect and that I LOVED him and would keep him safe for the rest of our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel the brain


End file.
